Everybody has a destiny by Kim W
by kim winchester
Summary: A young girl who Dean knows ask the Winchester brothers for help, then Sam has a vision. A new character, hurt!sick!Sam, protective!Dean, Sam&Lexane. Sorry for this bad summary but I swear the story is good. By the way I am french so be forgiving... R&R..
1. She is like you, Sam

Chapter 1: She is like you, Sam...

That made now a week that Dean and Sam Winchester traversed the roads along the coasts of Florida, on board Impala. The holidays... and yes, they were on holiday... it should be said that their "job" isn't really of any rest, and it's rare that their holidays last more than one week, barring of course that they're in Arizona or Alaska... um, yes... less people to mile, less people likely to be victims of supernatural creatures, spirits, or demons in any kind. That thus made a week, which Dean did not delay to point out to his brother.

- Hey, Sammy... you sleep? " Dean said by lowering the volume of the music and by glancing a rapid amused one's eye over his brother.

Sam had the elbow right posed on the edge of the door, whose window was open to let pass a little air, and he had fixed his head against his right hand. Yes, one could have believed that he slept...

- It's Sam... and not there're no doubts I'm not likely to sleep with your so strong music " he had oddly insisted on the word " music ", Sam found indeed that the musical tastes of Dean left something to be desired.

- Oh, relax, you know that made one week that we're on holiday " Dean said glad once more to have teased his brother.

- Yeah, that means that it's soon finished " Sam sighed.

- Don't be so pessimistic, you will jinx us ! " Dean warned.

- I'm not pessimistic but rather realistic and then between the bad luck and our job um, well, I don't see the difference " Sam ironized.

Dean was on the point of answering when his cell sounded.

- I hope that's not job... " Dean hoped before answering.

- Hello.

- Dean?

- Um... yes... who is it?

- Lexane Meyers, you remember me? I called your father but his answering machine told me to call you in the event of problem.

- Yeah, Lexane, yes I remember and I am well-informed for the message, what's going on? "

Sam questioned him glance while his brother beckoned to him to wait.

- It is my father, he was hunting and he has not given a news any more for two weeks."

- That points out something to me... " he murmured.

- What?... what do you say?"

- Nothing... what was your father hunting ?"

- A White Injury, I believe..."

- You believe? Didn't he talk you about?"

- Not, not really..."

- Fine, look, Sam and me are coming, you aren't at home I think?"

- Not... I am at Missouri, in Lawrence."

- Okay, we'll be there tomorrow morning."

- Wait... still a thing... why don't you come with your father?"

- I'll explain you tomorrow."

- Okay, see you tomorrow."

- Bye " he said before hanging up again.

Dean was concerened. He doesn't like when the SOS came from a person whom he knows. He was anxious.

- Who's Lexane? Sam asked while pulling Dean from his thoughts.

- Mike Meyers' daughter, a friend of dad, we helped them on a business of Poltergeist, 3 years ago when you were in Stanford. " Dean explained.

- And what's going on?

- He was hunting a White Injury and has not given a news for two weeks.

Sam didn't reply anything, he also remembered this night, when Dean came to seek him for help. Their father was hunting and did not give any more a news, moreover it still did not give any.

- Where is she? Sam asked 10 minutes later.

- Lawrence, at Missouri "

- Why? Sam asked, wondered by this place of rendezvous.

- Because she is like you, Sam " Dean responded simply.

- What? Sam wondered. He really didn't see where his brother wanted to come from there.

- She also has visions and... and they are as... violent and painful as yours. And you know as well as me that in these cases one cannot remain alone too a long time " Dean explained, of a serious tone. He said the end of the sentence very quickly as if that could delay the anger of his brother.

Sam answered nothing. Anger started to go up in him. His brother knows somebody who has visions like him and he had never spoken to him about it. He would have spoken to him would be this only to perhaps reassure him, even if he had already the feeling that that would not have changed large-thing.

- Why did you never tell me?! Sam was shoked, red of anger and

of aggravation.

- I don't know " Dean sighed.

- You DON'T know ?!" Sam yelled not paying attention to the really sincere tone which his brother employed.

- Think, Sam, what would be changed that you knows it? And then it's still recent... this story of visions, I didn't have yet make the bringing together " Dean frayed.

- Fine, you're right, it's true that I would have to tell you, sorry " Dean excused by not hearing answers of his brother.

- Sammy?" Dean worried.

Sam had now the lowered head and his fists, tightened, stuck on his temples.

- Sammy, you okay!?!" Dean said increasingly anxious while slackening the pressure which he exerted on the accelerator.

Suddenly Sam screeched as if an invisible hand had stabbed him on several occasions.

- Damn it! Sam!!... hey Sam!!! Dean panicked. It slowed down abruptly, fortunately that the road was deserted because he didn't take the trouble to park Impala on the side.

Ah, these do visions, Dean hated them, he hated in a general way all it vis-a-vis with what he was helpless. And seeing his brother suffering from this way made him sick. He took his head between his hands, anxiously, he was afraid also, actually he felt so much different feelings at a time, quite as unpleasant the ones as the others, than he had not been able all yet to encircle them. There was only one thing to make : to reassure Sam, to show him that his big brother always takes care on him, that he is at his sides.

He saw Sam raising the head, the folded eyes as if the light transpierced to him.

- You okay?" Dean asked again relieved to see that his baby brother didn't howl any more, proof that the pain had decreased in intensity, but he been able to see, according to the grimace on the face of Sam, that the migraine, it, was far from being finished.

- Yeah... yeah, that... that... is better... " Sam whispered, still under the shock of his vision " I saw a man... in his car... he was attacked by something but... I do not know what... "

- He was how this man?" Dean asked by starting again the car.

- He was... in his car... I saw him outside... and it grew dark, but I saw his number plate... it's KAZ 5V1. " Sam said in a new murmur.

- mm... Kansas " Dean said for himself " Sam rest. I will roll to the next city and to take a room in a motel " he advised to Sam.

Sam supported his head against the pane and deadened 5 minutes later. Dean looked frequently over his brother. They rolled thus during 2 hours, then they got in a small city, Dean hadn't difficulty to find a motel. He awoke Sam and they entered both. When they passed the door, Dean had to press the step by supporting his brother because this one had just fallen asleep on his shoulder. After having installed Sam in one of the two beds, Dean took a shower then went to lie down, exhausted by this eventful end of afternoon . In spite of tiredness he obliged himself to awake several times in the night to see how his brother was. Sam slept peacefully, he was apparently not agitated by a nightmare, which reassured Dean.


	2. Lexane

Hi!!!

This is...Chapter 2. So, tell me what ya think, please!!!!!!

Thank you so much to **Lucian32 **(my 1st review ) and **ShadowWolfDagger**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They encourage me to continue...

But, now, it's time to read!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Lexane

The next morning it was Sam who awoke Dean.

- Hey Dean... you awake?" He said by shaking his big brother a little.

- ...?... What?... Sam?... Why you already awake? " Dean said in a sleepy tone.

" What time? "

- It's already 9 o'clock. How long did you sleep this night?

- Well... I dunno, I did not count...

- Yeah, I see you spent the night to look at me sleeping... again...

- Sam... look, I...

- It's okay, dude, I know that... don't worry " Sam interrupted.

- By the way, you look less like crap... " Dean said.

- Yes, I just have still a headache... But it's okay I took aspirin " He added by seeing his brother moving towards their bag containing the case of help.

- Ok.

- Here, I took you a coffee, it must be still hot I just gone " Sam said by tending the coffee to his brother.

- Thanks, I drink it and we go. I said to Lexane that we'll be in Lawrence this morning and for that it's necessary to leave now... You sure you okay? "asked Dean anxious, while Sam gripped himself his nose.

- Yeah... fine... I'll put the bag in the car, I wait for you outside " He took the bag and left. It was the only excuse which he found to isolate a little and his brother understood it well, because in spite of concern that he felt for Sam, he did not ask to accompany it. Sam settled thus fore the Impala, passenger side and underwent, silently, the pain of his migraine still very present.

Dean left 10 minutes later, of course he didn't have spent 10 minutes to drink his coffee, but he had understood that his brother needed to be a little alone. Sam was asleep "I didn't be so long ?" wondered Dean by seeing his brother.

The way took two hours and half, Dean did not light the music not to awake his brother who, him, slept all along the road.

When they arrived to Missouri, Dean saw Lexane, sitted on a bench, this same bench that Sam loved to occupy when they came with their father.

He was parked in front of the house and tried to awake Sam. Lexane, who stood up while seeing the car, was now close to the gate, Missouri had also arrived. Dean left the car.

- Hello Dean ! " Lexane said.

- Hello Lexane, how are you?"

- That could be better " she answered with a small distressed smile.

- We'll find he, don't worry " Dean said to Lexane before turning to Missouri " Hello Missouri! "

- Hello Dean!"

- Dean! Is he okay? " Lexane called by seeing Sam always asleep.

- He has a headache... vision " He added .

- Ah... " Lexane said by hearing this last word, she understood immediately, she also was prone to the visions.

- It's gonna be okay, I look after him " Missouri said who undertook to awake Sam " Go home, and Lexane, please, can you serve Dean a piece of tart because he is starving "

Dean looked at Lexane with an embarrassed smile, and she burst of laughing. Missouri had used her ability to read the thoughts of the young man.

Once entered, Dean and Lexane settled around the dining-room table, Lexane sought the tart and gave some to Dean, which thanked her and offered her one of his more beautiful smiles. Lexane was a very beautiful, brown girl with the blue eyes and was as old as Sam, but for a reason which he didn't know, Dean had never tried to conquer her.

- You never said me that your brother has visions? " Lexane asked with a light reproachful tone.

- The last time that I saw you, he had never yet had of it... or then I was not well-informed.

- I think that if he had it he would told you already."

At this time Missouri entered, along with Sam. Missouri "knew" that Sam did not know Lexane.

- Sam, this is Lexane Meyers" She said " Lexane, this is Sam "

- Hello! " Lexane said

- Hello Lexane!" Sam answered

- You okay?

- Yes, I'm fine, thank you " he said constrained, he suspected that Lexane saw him while he slept in the car.

- Sit down, Sam " Missouri proposed with a kindly smile.

Sam sat down close to Dean and Missouri close to Lexane. Lexane serve a piece of tart to Missouri and Sam.

- You don't serve yourself?" Missouri asked to the girl.

- I am not very hungry " Lexane replied." So, this vision, what was it about? " added she to Sam. He swallowed across a piece of tart. The girl pronounced this sentence like one says "hello". He deduces from it that it would be a long time since Lexane had visions whereas it was new for him.

- Um...well, I don't remember very well... I saw a man at the wheel of his car attacked by a creature or a spirit. I don't have many elements " Sam explained.

- You saw his number plate also, you remember?" Dean asked.

- No, I don't... " Sam answered by closing the eyes to try to remember his vision.

- It doesn't matter, Sam " Missouri said by hearing the embarrassed tone of the young man." You noted it, Dean. " She added.

- Yes "Dean approved, while leaving a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Lexane tended the hand and Dean passed her the paper. As soon as she touched the sheet, she released it, and caught the head in the hands, while screeching. Missouri took her in her arms and tried to calm her.

- Sshhh, Lexane, calm down... breath, what do you see?" the medium asked

- It's my father...It Aaaah... it... hurts... " she murmured before passed out in the arms of Missouri, the woman took the paper and read " KAZ 5V1 "

- It's Mike's car " Missouri said in a mysterious and worrying murmur.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know ( so... review )

I'll be on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update till next monday... but I swear, when I'm back I'll update as soon as I can.

By the way, what could you tell me about my english? ( ok, bad ... )


	3. Midtown

A/N : hello!!

this is the Chapter 3 !

thank you everybody for the great reviews!!

and thank you very much to FraidyCat my wonderful beta-reader!!! She did a great job. Any mistakes left are my own.

don't forget the reviews and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Midtown 

Missouri asked Dean to carry Lexane to the guest room, which the young woman had been occupying already for two weeks.

When he returned from his task, Dean found Sam and Missouri in the living room. He sat on the sofa beside his brother. "She's very tired, " Dean said, breaking the heavy silence.

Sam only continued to stare at a corner of carpet under his feet, but Missouri responded. "She'll be better in a few hours," she reassured, and Dean wasn't sure if she was really talking to him or doing some kind of funky mind-read on his quiet brother.

He frowned a little. "Where was her father hunting?"

Missouri continued the conversation as if Sam was not even in the room. "Midtown, about 12.5 miles from here."

Dean decided that two could play at the ignore-Sammy game. "Did he speak to you about his research on this Woman in White?"

Missouri shook her head. "No," she said sadly. "I have not seen him for quite some time. I would have liked to meet

Lexane under other circumstances."

Dean looked at its watch. "It's only 2 p.m,. We've time to go to throw a glance. You coming, Sam?"

Sam jerked, startled. "What?"

Dean sighed, impatient. "Look, there's no use waiting here. We'd better begin the research now. " He stood to lead the way to the door, and his worry led him to speak abruptly to her. "See you later, Missouri."

He was concerned about his brother. Dean could see well that something was wrong – he had seen it since their arrival in Lawrence. Usually Sam had no problem voicing his opinion when he and Dean saw things from differing viewpoints, and face it, that was most of the time. For some reason, he was keeping his ideas to himself so far, and when it didn't worry Dean, it made him a little angry.

Trudging silently behind his brother, Sam chewed on his lip and tried to suppress the anxiety he felt. This case made him antsy.

He was worried about the way in which this history was going to finish. He was worried about Lexane's father, and felt a very bad presentiment about him. What preoccupied him most, though, and had so far kept him from talking to Dean, was the discovery that she had abilities similar to his own. Sam worried about that very much, and wondered what it meant.

Arriving at the car, the two boys took their usual places. Dean, determined to get a reaction out of Sam somehow, cranked up the music and began to bellow along. All he got for his trouble was one of Sam's patented eye-rolls before his brother turned in exasperation to stare out the passenger window. For 12.5 miles, neither of them said a word to the other, but as they approached their destination, Dean cut the music and his tone became serious. "There," he said simply, slowing the Impala.

Sam stiffened almost imperceptibly and turned his head slightly to follow his brother's eyes. Confused, he noted a small, weathered sign that indicating the beginning of city limits, but little else. Expanses of cultivated field stretched on forever. "Dean? Why did you slow down? Shouldn't we keep going into town?"

Dean smirked. "I find this area…more mysterious, don't you? It seemed like a good place to stop and make a formal announcement. We're on the territory and hunting a Woman in White." Dean accelerated, smile still on his lips. It was genetically impossible for him to remain serious longer than two minutes, no matter how hard he tried.

Sam huffed in frustration and slammed a fist into the leather dash. "Dean! Don't be such a jerk! Do I have to remind you we're trying to find another hunter in trouble?"

The smile on Dean's face fell into a frown, "Hey! Easy on car, dude! And I'm the one who forced you to come on this job, so don't get all self-righteous with me!" Before Sam could answer, Dean gestured toward an old church on the side of the road. "Here," he grumbled. "That church and the town hall next to it are considered the center of town." Braking, he pulled the Impala into an empty spot at the curb. "Looks quiet enough."

Sam flipped open his lap top and waited for it to boot up, noting sullenly the light activity in the area. He counted around 10 people on the sidewalk approaching the town hall, the church's steps, and in a few yards outside of nearby houses. He studied the demographic information displayed now on the screen of his computer. "I guess this scenario fits in with the population figures I'm getting here."

Dean reached out to turn off the car's engine and pull the keys from the ignition. "Fine. Whatever. Tell you what, Geek-Boy, you go ahead and see what you can find out at the town hall. Maybe check the church for witnesses."

Sam shut the lap top carefully and peered at Dean. "What are you going to do?"

Dean wanted to see how far he could push Sam before his brother broke. "Me? I'm seeing a tavern about half a block up. I can probably snag a paper there, some local color. May have to drink a beer or two. You know, to fit in."

His plan backfired when Sam's jaw twitched and he fumbled for the handle to the door. "Great. Do what you do best, Dean."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Missouri had gone to check on Lexane, and found her sitting up on the bed. Her head hung low, and she seemed absorbed in her thoughts. "Honey? Are you okay?", Missouri asked gently from the doorway. Lexane raised her head slowly but didn't answer.

Her eyes met those of the kindly black woman, who frowned for a moment and then shook her head vehemently. "No!

Child, I prohibit to you to think those things! It's not your fault that your father left to hunt without you!"

Lexane blinked back tears. "Yes, it is! I should have insisted on going with him. Instead, I acted like a spoiled little girl, and this is the result."

"Your father is an adult," Missouri chided, entering the room. "He is allowed to make his own choices.This time his choice was to hunt alone." She sat down on the edge of the bed next to the young woman. "Everyone has her own way of reacting to an argument. I understand your need to isolate yourself – I do that myself, sometimes. Your father has known you a long time, girl – all of your 23 years. He knew you'd be back when you felt calmer and ready to listen. He could have waited, but he was already gone when you came back to talk to him, wasn't he?" Lexane sniffed and nodded miserably, and Missouri went on. "Maybe he took advantage of that habit. He left then to make sure you didn't follow him."

"I should have known him as well as he knew me," Lexane protested, gripping more tightly in her hand a scrap of wrinkled paper. "Now this is all I have left of my father!" Then she melted in tears in Missouri's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour after they had parted, Dean slid back behind the wheel of the Impala. Sam was waiting in the passenger seat. "Well?", the youngest Winchester blurted.

Dean was getting seriously tired of Sam's attitude. "You start," he ordered curtly. "I prefer to save the best for last."

Sam's nostrils flared. "Fine. Nothing on Mike – no witnesses. At least nobody who's talking. But the priest at the church had lots of lore regarding the Woman in White."

Dean snorted. "That's all you got in an hour? Guess I was right about saving the best for last." He puffed out his chest a little proudly. "I talked with some locals at the bar…."

Sam snorted and interrupted. "Yes, Dean, I know. That is why you went there, isn't it?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Shut-up and let me finish, Pipsqueak. I got a guy who says Mike is registered at the motel where he's a desk clerk. You remember that one just inside the city limits?"

Sam fidgeted. "That's it? That's all you got?"

Dean slammed a hand into the steering wheel and blew. "It's a helluva lot more than you got, Little Brother? What's wrong with you, anyway? Why are you being such a pain in the ass?"

Sam had jumped slightly at the sound of Dean's hand hitting the steering wheel, and now both hands flew to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut against the vision and grimaced in pain. "Not again," he groaned. "Please, not again!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Concern

AN: hi! everyone I'm back! Here's chapter 4. I hope you still enjoy it. Thank you again to my AWESOME beta, FraidyCat she did a great job and the end of this chapter was writen by her and any mistakes left are mine.

* * *

Chapter 4 :

"Sam! Come on, hop in or what? We can't spend the whole day here!!" Dean got impatient. "Sam?" Then Dean's impatience turned into concern. He rapidly got out of the car. Sam had his arms crossed, leaned against the Impala roof, his head upon them and he was groaning. He seemed to be prey to another pain crisis due to his earlier vision. Dean went behind his brother and helped him sit in the Impala. "You can't carry on like this… this time whether you agree or not I'm gonna get you some meds!" Dean said sitting behind the wheel.

"No, Dean I'm ok."

"Yeah, whatever...Lucky you, the pharmacy is just at the corner." Then he started up the engine.

"Ok, you stay here and you wait for me. Don't move, alright?" Dean asked once they arrived in front of the pharmacy.

"No, Dean, it's ok, it doesn't even hurt that bad," Sam replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't worry. I'll be back in no time."

Five minutes later, Dean was outside the pharmacy. Then he gave Sam the pills explaining that the aspirin was all the guy could sell them without a prescription. Dean started up the Impala's engine and they headed to Mike's motel room.

**Meanwhile, at Missouri's…**

Lexane was back asleep. Missouri took advantage of the situation to take a look at the paper the young girl was holding in her hands a few minutes earlier…

" _Lexane,_

_I'm sorry that you have to learn it this way, but it was the only way I found to leave without you._

_I won't tell you again the reasons why I prefer you to stay here, we just talk__ed__ about it, but you have to understand that I'm right__ no matter__what you think__._

_I hope that __you're able to __understand before I'm __return__. _

_This hunt shouldn't last long, I already have most of the elements._

_You're safe here, but if there's any trouble, even though I'm sure there won't be any, call John Winchester. _

_And while waiting for my return go __to__ Missouri's. That's where I'll meet you when I'm done. __I've already told her to expect us both._

_Take care. _

_I love you._

_Dad."_

Missouri didn't understand why Mike didn't take his daughter with him if the hunt was as easy and not dangerous as he presented it in this letter.

**At the edge of Midtown, in a motel…**

"Obviously he already had everything he needed to get rid of this spirit," Sam noticed, looking at the clippings, the books concerning the local legends, and the files coming certainly from the Internet, scatted everywhere in the room.

"Yeah… I think he was ready for the salt 'n burn. I don't see his cell phone but his laptop is still here. He intended to come back and I don't think he left prematurely because it seems that he took the time to bring with him his weapons and ammo; Mike is not the kind of guy who satisfies himself with a few rounds of rock salt, either," Dean noticed.

"Really?" Sam asked, curious.

"Yep, three years ago when he showed me his guns he owned easily twice as much as Dad… but it was three years ago; since then he must have a lot more," Dean explained.

"I hope for his sake he is not as much of a slob as you are! It's already a big mess in the Impala's trunk… I don't know how you would manage with twice the weaponry!"

"I'd put them on your lap, bitch!"

Sam's response was full of irony. "Ah ah ah, funny, jerk. "By the way, you didn't tell me whether you found anything in the newspaper?"

"No, nothing; no mysterious deaths, no unexplained disappearances… You think he got the bitch?"

"I don't know, maybe… we'll check it out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It's not even 4PM! We've got the time to check now. Look, Mike's found the road haunted by the Woman in White," Dean said pointing to a map on the wall. "We just have to drive there with the EMF and see whether she's still there or not."

"Dean! It's on the other side of town. I know it's not far, but I don't want to make a detour, I'd prefer to come back to Missouri's." Sam yelled with anger.

"Ok, ok, calm down! What's going on with you, man? We'll go tomorrow if you prefer, but you don't have to yell at me like that! You're scaring me there, you know? You're head's still aching?" Dean worried.

"Yeah," Sam said sharply, before going out abruptly, banging the door, then heading to the car.

Dean followed him but didn't say anything; he thought it was probably wisest right now not to provoke his brother more than what he already was. He still thought that this sudden mood change was really weird. Sam was calm, rational; and then all of a sudden he was angry about nothing.

During the way back to Missouri's home, Sam felt suddenly in a lot of pain due to a violent migraine. It was so bad that Dean had to pull over and held his little brother against him at least fifteen minutes, before he could hit the road again. Beside him, a semi-conscious Sammy was as white as the aspirin Dean had made him take earlier. Dean was now extremely worried and speeding faster and faster to arrive at Missouri's as soon as possible.

As the brothers and the Impala thundered back towards Missouri's, Sam was silent and withdrawn. At first Dean assumed it was all part of the earlier burst of anger, but then Sam groaned loudly, bringing both hands up to his face to cover his eyes with his cupped palms. _Not again_, Dean thought as he glanced sideways at his brother. "Sammy? Another vision?"

Sam could barely grunt out an intelligible answer. "G- God, Dean. Mi- mi- mi…"

Dean winced and looked for a place to pull over. "Migraine?" he guessed, and Sam nodded.

"Hurts." His voice was every bit as small -- and as powerful -- as it had been when he was a child, running to his big brother to fix a skinned knee.

Dean eased the car as far over onto the shoulder as he could, slammed the gearshift into 'Park' and let the Impala idle. He reached to pull Sam's head to his own shoulder. "Come on," he said gently. "I got ya. I got ya, Sammy." They stayed in that position for several minutes, Sam's breath hitching in pain, Dean hoping that Missouri could fix him up with one of her herb concoctions. Aspirin wasn't going to do much for a migraine, that was for sure.

Eventually, as Dean murmured encouraging nonsense into his ear, Sam's breathing slowed, and regulated. Dean could tell his brother was sleeping, and he carefully eased the gigantic body back more fully into the passenger seat. Dean quickly took off his own leather jacket and bunched it up in a ball, gently positioning Sam's head so that he rested on it as if upon a pillow. The passenger-side window held the jacket in place.

The car was still idling on the side of the road, and Dean slipped her back into 'Drive', more determined than ever to get back to Missouri's; to get his brother to help.

TBC...


End file.
